


Compromise

by GenitalGrievous



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenitalGrievous/pseuds/GenitalGrievous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a quick exercise to the song SOS by Abba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromise

With gentle movements, Dick stroked his cock from the base to the tip, and back to the base. He leaned into the car seat, groaning, and working harder and harder. The cowl that he wore reeked of Bruce, of his cologne, his musk, gunpowder, everything. Bruce was woven into the fibres of the material, smeared inside and out of the armour. Dick opened his mouth, gasping in the humid night air.  
Caught on the precipice of climax, Dick didn’t notice the back door of the bat mobile open, and certainly did not notice the silent figure that sat down, carefully shutting the door behind itself. Dick’s cock spurted his seed onto his bare thigh, and he groaned, jaw tight. “Bruce.”  
“Is this what you’re doing with the suit?”  
Dick wheeled around at the voice and withered under the gaze of Oliver. “How long have you--”  
“--Not long.” Oliver lied.  
“Did you--”  
“--Yeah, I saw.”  
Dick groaned.  
“It’s nothing new, Dickie. It’s--What you’re going through--”  
“--What could you possibly know of it!?”  
“I lived it. I lived it, too. I mean, well, Hal and I didn’t have so unique a relationship--”  
“--And you got Hal back.”  
“Yeah.” Oliver rubbed his goatee between his thumb and his forefinger. “I got him back.” He took off his green hat and held it in his lap. “Did you and Bruce--”  
“Never.” Dick looked ahead of the car, away from the fair-haired man in the backseat.  
“Neither did--Neither have Hal and I.” Oliver sighed. “Look, Dickie, sometimes it’s harder when--when it’s not over, you know? Right now you live in this twilight world of what could have been, but--If he came back, you’d be brought back to what never was.”  
Dick turned slowly to make eye contact with Oliver.  
“I guess that’s all I needed to say.” Oliver opened the door and started to climb out of the car.  
“Ollie.” Dick said softly, causing him to pause, “Do you--do you want to come to the manor for--uh--dinner?”  
Oliver smiled. “I’d like that.”


End file.
